Bulma's Sweater
by Vigee
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma are left alone in the Capsule corp house during a stormy Spring day. Set a year after future Trunks warns them about the androids.


_DragonBall Z Fanfic._

_Set a year after future Trunks warns the Z warriors about the androids. Vegeta is currently staying at Bulma's house to train._

Bulma had just come back inside with an empty laundry hamper. Outside, swaying in the cool Spring breeze were all of Bulma's leggings. She had decided to wash them all in the same load at once so she could have more to choose from for her up coming date that night. Feeling lazy and having the freedom to do as she pleased in the house with her parents away for the weekend, Bulma spent the day wearing only a lime green oversized sweater that stopped shortly under her butt cheeks. Of course with both her parents gone and Vegeta spending day and night in his training capsule, Bulma was left to do all of the house work herself and during the course of the afternoon's house work Bulma grew so busy and distracted that she neglected to notice that it had started raining and that Vegeta had wondered into the house.

A crack of thunder brought Bulma to the realisation that her clothes are wet and ruined outside on the washing line. She dashed through the house, grabbing the empty laundry basket on the way out and spent a good fifteen minutes struggling to take all of her leggings off the washing line. Bulma sulked back inside, dropping the basket of drenched clothing on the ground near the door, when she heard the phone ring. Bulma pushed back her soaked fringe and walked slowly, trying not to slip and fall, towards the phone. She picked up the receiver and held the phone a short distance from her wet face.

Bulma: Hello?

Yamcha: Hey Bulma?

Bulma: Oh hey Yamcha, I thought you told me you wouldn't call me until an hour before our date. What's up?

Yamcha: Yeah... about the date.

There is a brief pause as another crack of thunder sounds through the sky.

Bulma: _He had better not be cancelling on me... _

Yamcha: Uh...

Bulma: What is it Yamcha?

Yamcha: The weather is awful babe, I think it would be better to reschedule.

Bulma: _Who would have though a little storm would make a Z warrior wet his pants. _Ok Yamcha, that is fine with me but um Yamcha...

Yamcha: *Gulps* Yes?

Bulma: NEXT TIME IT HAD BETTER BE THE BEST DATE WE HAVE EVER BEEN ON! Ok?

Yamcha: S-sure babe. See you around

Bulma hung up the phone and huffed. Yamcha had been getting on her nerves ever since she went to Namek and the new house arrangements weren't exactly helping the situation. Yamcha couldn't stand the fact that Vegeta lived under the same roof as his girlfriend. The riff between them steadily grew and Bulma was reaching her boiling point, she felt like Yamcha was purposely avoiding her. A gust of wind coming from the door she forgot open to answer the phone brought her back to reality as she turned to see the wet clothes hamper and debris flying into the house. She rushed towards the door and closed it with a bang. She huffed and looked at the dirt and twig littered floor she stood upon.

Bulma: _There goes an hour's work..._

She huffed and spent another hour tidying up the room and throwing her clothes back into the washing machine for another spin. When she was finished and about to go take a nice hot shower the phone rang again. This time Bulma was happy to hear her father's voice on the other end of the line.

Prof. Briefs: Bulma dear is that you?

Bulma: Yes dad!

Prof. Briefs: It's good to hear your voice dear but I'm afraid I have some bad news, your mother and I have had our flight delayed, a bit of bad weather back home is it?

Bulma; Oh dad it's horrible! Goodness knows if the clothes I hung up during the storm are going to look the same again!

Prof. Briefs: Oh dear, I'm sure Yamcha will love whatever you wear-

Bulma: That creep cancelled on me.

Prof. Briefs: Oh-

Bulma: Who would have thought a little rain would scare him, I know why he REALLY cancelled, he probably doesn't love me any more!

Prof. Briefs: Should I get your mother on the line?

Bulma: *Sigh* No need dad. I got this one.

Prof. Briefs: No honey she said she's fine- Honey she's fine! Oh sorry Bulma your mother can be so persistent.

Bulma: I miss you guys.

Prof. Briefs: We do too. But we will be home soon! Besides it's not like you are alone at home anyway.

There is a small pause as Bulma's face contorts to a confused expression.

Bulma: But I am alone.

Prof. Briefs: Well, what about Vegeta?

Bulma: Oh man! I forgot about him! He's probably still out there in the storm!

Prof. Briefs: He's a strong young man, he can take care of himself dear. I have to go, your mother is waving to me from across the airport holding some sort of bag... Better get my credit card ready. See you dear!

Bulma: See you dad.

Calmly setting down the receiver, Bulma looked outside the window towards the direction of the capsule and sighed. She got up to take her shower, taking a detour into the kitchen for a glass for water to find Vegeta. His head was in the fridge and Bulma could hear him stuffing his face and slobbering like a pig, making a mess on her clean floor. Bulma snapped at the sight of crumbs on the floor beneath Vegeta.

Bulma: HONESTLY HAS NO ONE EVER SHOWN YOU HOW TO USE A FUCKING PLATE?!

Vegeta lifts his head up with a questionable look on his face. He swallows the enormous amount of food in his mouth and stands up, closing the fridge.

Vegeta: The Prince of all Saiyans can eat however he wishes to.

Bulma: Not in my house you don't! Clean that mess up!

Vegeta: I don't know if you've noticed but I'm a little preoccupied with my transformation into a super saiyan, so I think you should be the one to get a bucket and mop an-

Bulma: I am NOT CLEANING YOUR CRAP! In fact I am going to go take a shower and when I'm done I expect this mess to be gone.

Vegeta: Please earth woman.

Vegeta starts walking past her about to carry on with his training when Bulma plants a stiff hand on his right arm and looks him dead in the eyes.

Bulma: Ok monkey. I tried doing this the easy way.

Bulma tries to put all of her force into pulling Vegeta back into the kitchen but fails to move him even a centimetre from his spot. She stops to take a deep breath, still glaring at him. Vegeta smirks.

Vegeta: Finished with your pathetic attempt to move me, earth woman?

Bulma: Shut up.

Vegeta: I bet that's not what you tell that weakling boyfriend of yours-

Bulma: I HAVE NO BOYFRIEND! THAT CREEP DOESN'T DESERVE ME!

Vegeta looks at her with a shocked expression at her outburst. Bulma straightens herself and makes one final attempt to move Vegeta. This attempt backfires and taken by surprise once more Vegeta's reflexes push Bulma onto the ground. Bulma lands with a thud on kitchen floor her face almost touching the mess Vegeta had made near the fridge. This makes her even angrier. Bulma gets up to yell at Vegeta but stops as she sees him blushing. At that very moment she remembers she had only been wearing the green sweater with no underwear underneath and the way she had landed on the ground must have exposed her womanhood to Vegeta. Bulma turned bright red. The two stared at each other for a while, unable to think of anything to say. The phone rang once more, Bulma took this opportunity as an escape and she ran, hot in the face, to answer it. She stopped when she recognised the number on the caller ID as Yamcha's number. After she glared at the phone for a few more rings she picked it up, but Vegeta pushed the phone back down ending the call. Bulma looked at Vegeta's hand on hers, both on the phone which started to ring again shortly displaying Yamcha's number. She looked up at Vegeta with a slight excitement in her face.

Vegeta: Didn't you say you have no boyfriend? So why would you be in such a hurry to answer a phone call from someone who isn't your boyfriend any more?

Bulma opened her mouth to respond but closed it again. She smiled. Vegeta raised his eyebrows.

Bulma: My room or yours?

Vegeta smirked and let himself be led by Bulma to her bedroom were the though of Yamcha ever being Bulma'a boyfriend again left their minds for good. Oh, and the mess in the kitchen was eventually cleaned up by Bulma's mother once they returned from their trip to find Bulma and Vegeta asleep on the floor of her room, naked.


End file.
